


From Delphine to Cosima

by ForeverYes



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverYes/pseuds/ForeverYes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and all Delphine could do was write to Cosima. A short Drabble written with someone special in mind. Leaving feedback would be great. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Delphine to Cosima

Watching you and Shay made me realize something that I will never be able to tell you and I know it’s too late but I need to do this. I love you. A lot. I love the fact that you love science and go off on these science tangents and the fact that you have this ability to linger in my thoughts. Being able to talk to you is what I miss most about us. I am In love with you're beauty and your mind. I love that you’re brave, smart and courageous. I love looking at you with your glasses while you're wearing your signature red coat and I miss being able to hold you. I wish I could look at you for hours on end and when I was standing outside with you I couldn't help but kiss you because that's all I ever wanted to do. I know I pushed you away for your sisters but I wish I hadn't. I've been ignoring you because I was hurt when I found out about Shay but I let her live because I didn't want to hurt you and I know you still love me. You are so important to me that I pushed you away so that I could protect you and your sisters, but that has only brought me pain. I don’t know how you feel but what I do know is that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and continue to cause you while you are reading this after I have been killed. I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart. The day I got back from Frankfurt and pushed you away made me feel as if my heart was broken and then set on a fire that would never stop burning, it was one one of the hardest things I've had to do. All I could do was what you asked and that was to love your sisters equally,

I'm sorry Cosima, for failing you.

I love you.

Delphine


End file.
